Rise Of The Kaiser: Jaden Kaiba V2
by Rikudou Shinigami
Summary: This was originally by Arashi Hanshu but with his permission I'm continuing it! What if Jaden was the son of duel monsters tycoon Seto Kaiba? Well read and find out! Pairings: Jaden/Alexis, Zane/OC. Rated M just to be safe. There MIGHT be lemons later if people want me to!
1. Birth of the Kaiser

**Rikudou Shinigami- Hey there guys, long time no see!**

**So this is for all my fans out there that like my first story:**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze:Legacy Of The Soul Society is NOT being abandoned! I just lost some inspiration for it and decided to take a break. FEAR NOT! I will continue the story at a later date but for now there won't be any new updates. Sorry.**

**Anyways this story was originally by Arashi Hanshu, who is a great author. I asked permission if I could continue the story since he hasn't updated it in a while. To be honest I just copied and pasted the original story and added a few small edits here and there.**

**And for those who think Yu-Gi-Oh!(Yes you have to put the exclamation mark) is just for kids: DON'T READ THIS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I love all kinds of Anime and I practically grew up watching Yu-Gi-Oh! so this is like a long time friend! And I KNOW most of you that say they don't like Yu-Gi-Oh! are the ones that absolutely love it.**

**Legend Key:**

"Get Your Game On!"-Normal Speaking

'_Get Your Game On!'-Inner Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Inside a hospital in Domino City_

"Well now I guess its official then?" Joey Wheeler questioned with a bit of irritation as he looked at his sister, who again was in a hospital bed.

He had blonde hair done in a sporty hair style, which was very messy, and dark brown eyes. He wore dark blue jeans along with a white and blue shirt that had blue on the sleeves with white rectangles on them and a large blue rectangle on his chest (battle city outfit). Although he had very rough and angular features, he seemed to emanate a humorous and carefree aura.

"It was always official mutt." Seto Kaiba grumbled, as he looked at his brother-in-law with contempt.

Seto wore his white trench coat that seemed to defy gravity and had pointed shoulders with a purple interior and underneath he wore a long sleeved black shirt. On each of his upper arms he had two belts tied around them and had bracers on his forearms. He had brown hair that was dark and sleek, along with icy blue eyes that would intimidate lesser man or someone that wasn't used to being around him.

"Shh, he's sleeping, and yes Joey it has always been official." Serenity Kaiba said.

She had long brown hair and light brown eyes, which were very soft and comforting; a big contrast to her husband's piercing blue eyes. Her face was a little less angular then her brother's and also had a very soft look. In her arms she cradled a small newborn child lovingly.

The child was in a deep sleep, but his facial features were very similar to Serenity's, although his eye shape was that of Seto. Of the little hair he had, along the edges it was dark brown while towards the center it was a lighter, almost orange, brown.

"When was the marriage? I never been to a wedding let alone a bachelors party. And I know you got plenty of cash to have at least ten in one night Kaiba." Joey said, with a hint of denial in his voice.

"Joey you idiot, you were at the bachelors party remember?" Seto said with a twitch in his eye, getting quite annoyed at his brother-in-law's denial of the fact that he had married his little sister. It happened every time they were face to face and it pissed him off to no end.

"No I don't!" Joey said dismissively crossing his arms.

"Well that's your problem, mutt." Seto said, rolling his eyes, and turning attention to his newborn child and wife. "So how are you feeling?"

Serenity smiled softly at her husband, "After a couple of hours of pain and nine months of a burden, pretty good."

Seto kissed her lightly on the lips and turned his attention to the small child being held in his wife's arms, "He looks just like you, doesn't he?"

Serenity nodded "But he has your eyes and hair." she said, rubbing the small child's back. The child then opened his eyes, revealing his soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Scratch that," Joey started while smirking, "he got your eyes sissy."

"Shut up Joey." Serenity said softly, getting a chuckle from Seto. She picked up the child to her head, which had begun playing with her hair with a bright smile.

"So what should we name him?" Seto asked his wife, has he got a better look at his son.

"I thought he was being named Joey Wheeler the second!" Joey exclaimed sending a questioning look at his sister.

Seto sent a heated glare at Joey. "First of all, his last name is not Wheeler, its Kaiba, remember it. And second, hell no!"

Serenity sighed at her older brother's and husband's antics and looked at the child, which caused a caring smile to grace her features, "Jaden, his name is Jaden Kaiba." She said getting a giggle of approval from the baby in her arms making Seto and Joey stop arguing and watch with small smiles.

* * *

**~Time skip: 12 Years Later~**

Jaden Kaiba had changed a lot from when he was first born, one of those being that he wasn't a baby, obviously. His appearance was a mixture of his mother Serenity Kaiba, father Seto Kaiba and Uncle Joey Wheeler, much to his father's annoyance and mother's amusement.

He had the same hair as his father, except it was dark brown at the bottom and light sun burnt brown on the top, however his hair style was very similar to that of his uncle Joey's, except it spiked out in the back instead of the front. His eyes were a warm brown, just like his mother's, and his facial features were very similar to her, except for the shape of his eyes which took a resemblance to his father. He wore a black and red jacket, which he kept unzipped to reveal a black undershirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Jaden are you up there?" His mother, Serenity called out.

"Yah mom I am!" Jaden called back from his room.

He heard a couple of more footsteps from outside his door, and in walked his mother, and to him was the kindest person he ever met "How are doing?" she asked with a loving and caring smile.

She was always worried about how he was doing, and unlike most boys who would try to get away from their mother's constant 'interference' as they would call it, Jaden would embraced the closeness he got from the woman that gave birth to him.

Jaden smiled widely at her, and gave her a hug, just to let her know he cared "I'm great mom!"

Serenity smiled at him, "Okay big boy, we're hosting a party in a couple of hours, so I need you to get ready."

"Alright mom" Jaden said, and his mother gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and left him to do his business, as no boy, not even Jaden who loves his mom a lot, wants their mother to watch them change.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was in his office going over the different economic aspect of his company. Kaibacorp. had risen to become one of the most prominent corporations in the world, specializing in technology, not just for duel monsters, but for other uses, and was now used in government institutions, hospitals, schools, and about everywhere else. Even though he wouldn't admit it, it amazed him how much his company has grown in the past years.

But more importantly to him was his son, his pride and joy all wrapped into one package.

To most of the world, Jaden Kaiba didn't exist, or was just a vague rumor, which to him was a blessing as it helped solve a lot of problems. Seto had foreseen the problem when Serenity had gotten pregnant, and had her being cared for privately when she was in labor by his personal doctors.

The last thing Seto wanted for his son was to be swarmed by reporters or being featured in magazines as a potential candidate for the best boy to get award, and even worse would be if he developed a bad and arrogant ego. He knew too many pampered rich boys that got one, including attention seeking, bragging, and the worst one of all, the 'I'm better then you even though I've done nothing to earn the respect I aspect to receive'.

But Jaden proved to be anything but, always being friendly and helpful and showing nothing but kindness and respect to those he met.

Jaden had also shown great ability in coding and computers at a young age, and the new duel monster's interface was actually designed and built by Jaden, not to mention his dueling skills were very high, almost as good, and much to Seto's annoyance, as his. That made him estimate that in a few years, Jaden's dueling skills would surpass his and a certain King of Games.

He took a glance at one of the pictures on his desk, which was of him, Jaden and his wife Serenity all smiling together in front of the Kaiba tower, which in turn only made him smile, just having all of his pride and joy in one picture.

He then heard his office door open, and looked to see his wife walking towards him with a gentle smile on her face.

"How are you doing?" Serenity asked caringly.

Seto smiled, of course he would have never showed it in public, but he was quite caring to those he loved, and on that list would be his little brother, his wife, his son, and maybe his brother-in-law and his friends.

"I'm fine, just a lot of paper work." Seto said throwing a hateful glare at said paperwork.

Serenity giggled as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Well you need to get ready honey; you don't want to not be ready for your own party."

"Alright." Seto sighed, doing a couple of last minute checks on his work, and then leaving his office, with his arm wrapped around Serenity.

* * *

"Jaden are you coming down!" Serenity called down, about 30 minutes before the guests would arrive.

"Yep I am almost there!" Jaden yelled back, a couple of flights of stairs away. It wasn't his fault that the Kaiba mansion, not to mention estate, was ridiculously huge! If he had it his way, it would much smaller so there would be no wasted space. Why have so much room if you don't even use all of it?

Jaden never really cared much for looking overly nice for special occasions, just like his father who could get away with wearing his favorite trench coat, so he didn't actually change except for brushing his hair slightly to get any knots out and putting on a little deodorant to smell nice.

When he got down he saw both his mother sitting on the couch and his father in one of the arm chairs in their sitting room. Compared to most of the other rooms in the mansion, this room was much smaller for Kaiba standards, but it was still comfortable and relaxing since it didn't have that big emptiness, which Jaden was thankful for. It featured one couch and two arms chairs which surrounded a small table in the center, just big enough to lay out a four way duel. On the walls surrounding it were a couple of book shelves and a couple of pictures of their family. There was one of his Uncle Joey which made him laugh since Seto was trying to shove him out of the picture when it was taken.

His mother was dressed in a very nice strapless pink dress, which if Jaden was slightly older, and it wasn't his mom, he would be very excited right now. However, his father had the same idea as him, slightly brushing his hair, probably putting on some deodorant, and maybe practicing his scowl, because he didn't change one bit.

Upon seeing her son coming into the room, Serenity couldn't help but sigh at the fact that Jaden had taken up his father's sense of 'I'm wearing this and you can't tell me I'm not because I am, so tough luck bud.'

"Jaden couldn't you at least try to look nice?" Serenity asked. She was never good at being a strict mom, but she never had to since Jaden was never out of control like most rich kids.

Jaden shook his head and smiled sheepishly "Sorry mom, but I'm not spending that much time at their party any ways."

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked perplexed "We are having a party at our house, why wouldn't you be there?"

"Well," Jaden said, faltering his feet slightly, "I am working on a new interface for the new duel disk and well… can I please, please, please work on it?"

Seto could only smile at his son, remembering all the times when at his age he was forced to work and study, and now his son begging to work and study. "Of course Jaden, but if we need you, you need to come in." He said sternly, though his eyes had some amusement in them.

Serenity glared at Seto "Now listen here, Jaden and you spend hours on end working, and when we finally get a nice party together, you make it into a business plan and Jaden wants to continue working."

"So is that a yes or no?" Jaden asked hopefully.

Serenity sighed "Fine alright, you can go play with your computers, but the next party we have, no computers or anything, got it mister?"

Jaden then sat next to his mother and gave her a hug while repeatedly saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Serenity could only smile at him, and starting scratching the back of his head, which to both of them was very enjoyable.

"So is Uncle Joey coming?" Jaden asked.

Seto nodded "Unfortunately", which got a slight smirk from Jaden. He liked his uncle, a lot, and every time he came over, he would get on his father's nerves, which would usually end up in some sort of dog fight. It was a very fitting name for their fights seeing as his father keeps calling his uncle a 'mutt'.

"Is he bringing Mai along?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Yah did they ever get married, or are they still just friends with benefits?" Jaden asked tilting his head to the side in a way that would make most women scream 'Kawaii!'

Seto shrugged "I'm pretty sure he is, and yes Jaden their married, and have been for a couple of years now." He said with a slight smirk at the end.

Jaden smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "Well sorry for not being informed. So what about Uncle Mokuba?"

"He is defiantly coming." Seto said with a voice of finality.

"What about Yugi, is he coming?" Jaden asked. "I mean the last time I saw him, he gave me Yubel and that was ages ago."

Seto frowned slightly at hearing Yugi's name, since last time he saw him, he had declared Jaden to be the incarnation of some Supreme King from another dimension. Seto could believe Egyptian gods, but you lost him at different dimensions.

"No he is here, then there. It's impossible to track him." Seto said.

Jaden shrugged "Oh well."

Serenity then took a look at the clock "Well its time!" she cheerfully exclaimed as she got off the couch, followed by Jaden, who shot up like a rocket.

"To the Jaden cave!" he yelled out and ran to the family library/study to work.

* * *

Atticus Rhodes was having the time of his life at the party at the Kaiba mansion. He hit on the hosts wife, and successfully got her to blush, embraced his younger sister 15 times, 3 more than at the last party they were at, and successful kissed 4 other big business men's wife on the cheek. He couldn't have been more proud of himself!

Atticus Rhodes could only be described as a very charming, handsome young man that most girls his age would love to have a piece of. He had dark brown hair done in a very surf board man like fashion, his face was quite angular which defined his handsome features. He wore blue blazer along with khaki colored pants

But now was an opportunity for him to get a look around the mansion, and to explore a little bit. He was quite impressed with the work they had done with the mansion itself, everything inside was so pristine and even though he wasn't even in sight, made Seto Kaiba look even more impressive by just what his stuff looked like. He noticed there was a lot of Blue-Eyes White Dragon themed items around the house.

'_Heh, go figure.' _He thought with a small chuckle.

But what interested Atticus the most, and he would admit it, was to take a quick look in his study, to see where all the magic happened.

And so he did just that.

When Atticus opened the door, he found the whole room to be overwhelming. The library was huge, with book shelves lining along the outside of the wall, and also the middle. Atticus decided it would be best if he went down one of the isles to see if there was anything else.

He continued walking down the aisles of book shelves, taking quick glances at the different covers, but he soon came to a different part of the library, where there were no books.

The only thing in sight was a large wooden table, a computer, and what appeared to be a 12 year old boy working on said computer, with a number of books and papers scattered across the table.

"What are you doing here?" Atticus asked the boy. It seemed strange that someone, especially a child to crowd himself with work when there was a party going on. However what was most strange was who this boy was.

Jaden looked up at the intruder with a quirked eyebrow "The question is what you are doing in here? The party is out there." He gestured to the door

"Ah, but then that leads to a new question." Atticus said smirking "And that is why you're not at the party?"

Jaden shrugged "Didn't feel like it." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Atticus approached the table and took a seat opposite the boy, and even he had to admit that the boy shared some of the same handsome looks as himself.

"So who are you?" Atticus asked "You can call me Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes."

Jaden looked at the boy sitting across from him; he was at least 3 years older than him "Kaiba, Jaden Kaiba." Jaden said, playing along with the whole James Bond antic.

"Kaiba?" Atticus said almost yelled in shock "As in Seto Kaiba? Are you two related or something?" Atticus asked. He then looked over Jaden's features, his hair was defiantly like Seto Kaiba, and his eye shape had that same shape to it, not to mention his features. But his face was like that of someone he just had to pleasure to meet. Who was that again?

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yah, he is my dad." Jaden said, going back to working on his code.

"Wow, I never knew Seto Kaiba had a son." Atticus said, slightly amused. He had always prided himself on knowing what celebrities were doing with their lives, and the fact he didn't know about Jaden was a sure sign that he missed something.

Jaden smiled at the boy, he could tell that there wasn't any sense of awe or mistrust in him, just amusement to the fact he didn't know who he was. The last person he met that was his age who found out who he was, tried to pretend to be his friend, but he was quickly able to tell what they were doing.

"Yah it's a class A secret." Jaden said.

"So how old are you?" Atticus asked, especially now that he was taking a look at everything that surrounded Jaden. Atticus could quickly tell that this kid must have been some sort of genius prodigy in computing or something, just by looking at all the work in front of him.

"I'm 12." Jaden said, still typing more code on his computer.

Atticus then got a devious smile "So what you working on?"

"Oh this?" Jaden said, motioning towards the papers on the table "I'm working on the new Kaibacorp duel disk, which should be ready by the end of the week." He finished with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really? And your dad is okay with you messing with his work?" Atticus asked. He knew his dad to be some big investor, and he hated when his children got in the way of his business endeavors.

"Why wouldn't he be? I mean I did build the new duel monsters interface." He then gave Atticus a quirky smile "You're welcome by the way."

"How did you know I duel?" Atticus asked a bit surprised.

Jaden shrugged "You got a bulge on the side of your pants, I got sixth sense for sensing a deck."

"I guess you duel then?" Atticus asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jaden nodded "Hell I do, you think I don't when I got one of the best duelists at home. You would have to be insane not to duel him every chance you got." He finished with an identical smirk on his face.

"True that." Atticus said. "So are you interested in girls?"

Jaden shook his head "Maybe later, like 10 years later"

"Ten years? I understand 2 but 10, that is a little much" Atticus said, "Hell you're like my sister." Then he got a devious idea "I know you two could go out, then all of our problems will be solved."

"Whose problems?" Jaden asked suspiciously.

"The fact that you and my sister don't seem to find any interest in love." Atticus then stood up proudly and looked up to the ceiling. "After all I am the master of love and I will not allow souls to ever be alone if I can help it!"

"Have fun." Jaden said returning to his coding make Atticus fall down anime style.

"How about a duel?" Atticus said after he got up from the ground

Jaden eyes perked up "A duel?"

Atticus nodded "Yeah a duel, if I win, you let me set something up with my sister, if you win, well you can think of something."

"I win; you have to help me with my coding and can't go back to the party until it's over or 'till I go." Jaden proclaimed and extended his hand to Atticus.

"Deal." Atticus said shaking Jaden's hand.

* * *

Both Jaden and Atticus had their decks set out on the table, ready for a friendly table top duel.

"So since I challenged you, I go first." Atticus said, drawing six cards from the top of his deck, while Jaden only drew five.

"Alight lover boy let's see what you can do." Jaden said excitedly. Much like his father, he was in love with dueling, and every time he dueled, or anything related to the game came up, he would get a sort of high and rush.

"Ok first I summon Cupid, The Master Of Love in attack mode (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600- Light- Fairy- Lv. 4- This card counts as two sacrifices for fairy type monsters) then I set two cards and call that a turn."

Jaden nodded and drew a card from his deck. "First I will summon Red Eyes Black Chick (ATK: 800/DEF: 500- Dark- Dragon- Lv. 1- You may send this card to the graveyard from your side of the field to special summon red eyes black dragon from your hand to the field) in attack mode. But then I sacrifice him to bring out my Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000- Dark- Dragon- Lv. 7) in attack mode."

"So I guess Eyed Dragons run in the family?" Atticus said smirking.

Jaden nodded "Well yeah, my uncle Joey used to use Red Eyes and my dad still duels, so why not have a Red Eyes deck?" He finished with a sense of pride.

Atticus shrugged "Well you're going to face the power of love and embrace its ultimate strength!" he said making a small pose which in turn made Jaden sweatdrop.

"You wish because now I activate Inferno Fire Blast (Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of one face up Red Eyes Black Dragon you control. Red Eyes Black Dragon cannot attack during the turn you activate this card.)"

Jaden- 4000/ Atticus- 1600

"Damn 2400 points of damage already, you are good." Atticus said smirking.

"Thank you," Jaden said, "and I'll set a card to end my turn."

Atticus nodded and drew a card from his deck "Well now I sacrifice my little Cupid to bring out Venus The Goddess Of Love (ATK: 2100/DEF: 2700- Light- Fairy- Lv. 8- Once per turn, you may cause one monster on your opponent's side of the field to switch battle positions. This card is not effected by Monster, Spell and Trap effects) and now she is going to show your dragon the love by switching him to defense and then destroying him."

Jaden just shrugged, but you can obviously see how ticked off he was to see his monster being destroyed. "Well if you're done it's my turn!" Jaden said drawing a card. "First I will use Dragon's Resurrection (Spell- Bring one Dragon type Monster from your Graveyard to your side of the Field. For the turn it is Special Summoned, it cannot be affected by an opponent's Monster, Spell and Trap card effects) so let's give a big welcome back to Red Eyes!"

"You really like that card don't you?" Atticus said.

Jaden nodded with a smile on his face "It's one of my favorite cards."

"One of your favorites?" Atticus asked curiously "I would imagine it would be your favorite."

Jaden shook his head "No, my favorite is Yubel, but you can't see her since I don't have her in my hand." He said, and you could hear the disappointment in his voice.

'Awe is little Jaden upset?' Yubel called out from his deck.

'Hell yeah I am!' Jaden thought with a small pout. "Well Atticus it's time to end this duel, because now I activate Red Eyes Assault (Spell-For one turn, all cards associated with Red Eyes Black Dragon can attack your opponents life points directly)."

"Not before I activate my Fairy Shield (Trap-This card can only be activated when a Non-Fairy card declares an attack. Destroy all Non-Fairy monsters on the field)."

Jaden chuckled slightly "Sorry to rain on your parade, but my Red Eyes isn't affected by any Spells, Traps or Monster effects for one turn, so this duel is over!"

Jaden- 4000/ Atticus- 0

"That's game Atticus!" Jaden said enthusiastically.

For the rest of the night Atticus and Jaden worked on code for the new Kaibacorp duel disk, since Jaden had made no plans to go to the party. Atticus, himself was annoyed slightly, but he found watching and helping Jaden with the code to be quite interesting.

"Well Jaden I guess this is goodbye." Atticus said, as the time was 11pm, and he needed to find his family.

"Yeah I hope to see you soon, maybe at Duel Academy, since I do have to go there to fix up that duel stage. The coding there is a little outdated and needs some serious updates." Jaden said, shaking the older boy's hand.

"You know, if you ever change your mind about wanting me to set you up with my sister, I'll be open to it. You're a cool kid."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jaden said with a small laugh.

"Well, see yah bud." Atticus said, and gave Jaden a quick hug before leaving.

Jaden then turned back to his code and began working; he had said that the code will be done by the end of the week. But why not make it done in the next hour?

**Well there's chapter one!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Enter: Jaden Kaiba

**Rikudou Shinigami: Hey there neighbors**

**So has anyone read the new Naruto Manga? Hahah, Suigetsu's scared of Orochi-Teme! Anyway I think Tobi might actually be Obito since he kept talking to Kakashi like he knew him and it would explain why he was missing his left eye before he got the Rinnegan.**

**So the Gedo Mazo is the Juubi, didn't see that coming(sarcasm) I mean it was used to hold the Bijuu's chakra and you need all the Bijuu's chakra In one place to revive the Juubi.**

**Legend Key:**

"Get Your Game On!"-Normal Speaking

'_Get Your Game On!'-Inner Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 3 years since that night Jaden had with Atticus, and the only noticeable changes would be his height and his hair, which had become less of a mess, and was very spiked out in the back (4th season style, EPIC!). Now that he was 15, Jaden would now be attending his father's dueling school, Duel Academy, and for the first time in his life, he would be in a school with teachers and other students.

Not many people who knew Jaden knew that his father and mother didn't send him to school, and instead he was home-schooled by his mother, who was very good at writing and literature. His father would then teach him math and calculus, but most of the time he was allowed to explore different aspects of learning on his own.

His father believed that you shouldn't push a child to learn what every other child learned, other than the basic needs like math and writing. He believed for things like history and science, you let the kid explore that themselves and see what they were interested in.

**(A.N. I agree!)**

Jaden may not be a 'history know it all' or a science nerd, but he was an expert in computers, his knowledge of the 20th century quite impressive and his dueling skills could have been ranked in the top 5 if you tested him.

Along with Japanese, he spoke two other languages quite well, English and German and was beginning to learn French, just because it sounded so beautiful if spoken well. Key word was well.

What was the point in being mediocre in everything if you could be an expert in a select few fields? When a Kaiba chose a field they loved, they became the expert, no ands, ifs, or buts.

Jaden had not been able to keep in touch with Atticus, since things had just been busy for him at home, and he never asked for his phone number. But he was hoping to see him at Duel Academy when he got there.

Jaden was making his way to the Kaiba dome, and he was just on time, especially since the thing was only a couple of blocks away from the Kaiba Tower, where he spent a lot of time.

Jaden was dressed in a very dark blue jacket with black outlining, but underneath he had a crimson red shirt, with the picture of Red Eyes Black Dragon on the back. He had a Red Eyes Amulet around his neck, much like his father's Blue Eyes Amulet, which he kept in view out of his shirt. He also wore dark blue jeans with black and red skateboard shoes.

As he walked on the street, his newly made duel disk on his arm, he got a couple of strange stares from people, as most people hadn't seen the new duel disk. Most people were still on the academy issued X-100, but Jaden had the newly made XD-360, which was black with red outlines. The most notable difference about the duel disk would be that when activate, it looked like a dragon's wing, and the center of the duel disk where you kept the deck was made to look like a dragon's head with the 'mouth' keeping the deck in place.

As he made his way to the Kaiba dome, he saw a couple of other people, probably new students dueling and trading to enhance their skills for the practical part of the exam. Jaden may not have spent a lot of time being able to socialize with people, but he was a natural at it, so why practice?

"So I see you are enjoying yourself." A wise and amused voice said behind him, which made Jaden turn around.

Behind him stood Yugi Moto, with his awesome black yellow and red hair which defied gravity, his black punk style clothes, and purple eyes, which seemed to pierce your soul overtime you looked too deep into them.

"Well you know how I get." Jaden mused "A duel just gives me the biggest rush in the world."

"So we all know." Yugi said, before Jaden gave him a subtle, but very large hug.

"I've missed you a lot, what has it been, 7 years since I last saw you?" Jaden said.

Yugi patted his back; he didn't have any children of his own, and was still getting settled in with Tea, so Jaden acted as his surrogate child until he got to having one of his own.

"It would seem so." Yugi said, and then Jaden separated from him.

"So what are you doing here, and why aren't people crowding around you. I mean you still are the King of Games right?"

Yugi shrugged "Well when you don't expect anyone, you don't look for them, do you?" he then reached into his pocket and pulled a small package out of his pocket "And I got this for you." He finished as he handed it to Jaden.

Jaden took the package; it was small, about 6 square inches big, just large enough for a computer disk or a pack of cards. He opened it, and inside was a Winged Kuriboh.

"Everyone needs a cute monster." Yugi said with a smirk and patted Jaden on the head "Well I got to go, and good luck on your duel Jaden." And as fast as he appeared, Yugi Moto was gone as if he wasn't there at all.

'Damn dad was right, he's here, and then suddenly, bam, he's gone. I should learn how to do that, but I guess that comes with the title of King of Games.' Jaden mused.

Jaden then continued to make his way to the testing room, since he would have to take the written part now, which was the reason why he was early.

* * *

Jaden was incredibly bored when he was taking his exam. Hell if it wasn't for his god forsaken pride, he would not have taken this exam in the first place. But Jaden didn't work like that. He would get accepted into this school on his own merit, even though he was the one to actually create the written exam this year, and was very proud with its capabilities. Already half the people who were taking it left, without handing it in, which counted as a drop out. So here he was, waiting for the minimum time to go off so he could leave and got in line to get his practical exam over with.

It was quite simply how the grading worked. If you did well on your written exam you had a chance of being put into Ra Yellow, but if you just barely passed, you would most likely have a chance of being put into Slifer Red.

Then when it came to the practical, and you did well on the written portion, but failed the practical, you were put into Slifer Red. If you just passed the practical, you were put into Ra Yellow. For those who just passed the written portion, they could only get into Slifer Red, and if that is if they at least passed the practical exam.

But then came the topic of Obelisk Blue, and how his father put it, where you either had the skill to be at the top, or you just had the connections to get in. Jaden had always asked his father why he let people just buy their way there, and the matter was simply. 'They have cash, so let them buy their way in. They're missing a valuable lesson their never going to be able to buy anyway.'

It had taken Jaden a little while to comprehend what his father meant by that, but after looking into his father's past, he understood. Seto Kaiba grew up with nothing, and every achievement he ever had was done by his own tears, sweat, and blood, whether it be tricking Gozaburo Kaiba into a chess game, or taking over Kaibacorp, or helping Yugi save the world, it was he who had done it, not his parents or anyone else.

And that's where Jaden aimed to be, a hard earned Obelisk Blue and to get there by his own merit, not by his father and his last name, just what HE could do and that's it.

"Aright you may leave if you're done." the proctor said, and as soon he said that Jaden was up, as was another boy two rows in front of Jaden.

The two of them handed in their tests, and left the room, much to the disbelief of a couple of the other applicants, who couldn't believe that someone could finish the test so fast.

* * *

Once Jaden got outside, he had started to 'examine' the other person that finished with faint interest. He had short black hair, which was combed all the way to the back, giving it a some-what spiky look. His skin seemed to be much tanner then everyone else's, and his face was much more squared and regal. He wore a white school uniform to a local public school.

"So you thought the test wasn't that bad either." the boy said and extended his hand to Jaden "Bastion Misawa."

Jaden took his hand, he was definitely part British or Australian, "Jaden, and yeah the test wasn't too bad." Though he mentally add, _'I mean, I DID create it myself.'_

"Yeah, I practiced on a couple of older ones, but this one was… off. I guess it was slightly harder this year or something." Bastion commented.

Jaden shrugged, but inside he was jumping in joy hearing that his test was a success.

"So I've never seen you at school before." Bastion said "Do you go to private school or are you from out of town?"

"I'm home schooled." Jaden said "My mom and dad teach me, but now I think it's time if I try going to school with other people, you know?"

Bastion nodded "Yeah, I guess I'm sort of homeschooled myself. My parents are both college professors so they teach me a lot." Bastion then chuckled to himself "In fact I skipped a couple of grades."

"So I take it your pretty smart." Jaden commented, and Bastion shrugged.

"Well I would be lying if I didn't think so, so yeah."

The two of them continued to walk in silence, until they reached the entrance to the stadium. As they approached the door, there was a small ticket machine with the sign 'Take one and wait your turn' written on it.

Bastion took his and got the number 25, and seemed pretty happy about it. Jaden was blessed with 165.

"Great," Jaden muttered, "first done with the test, last one to duel."

* * *

Kyrie Wheeler, the older cousin of Jaden Kaiba by 2 years, who was starting her second year at her uncle Seto's school, watched in amusement as her younger cousin began to pace around the watching area, waiting for his duel.

Kyrie took on much of her mother Mai's looks, wavy golden blonde hair, violet eyes and a body that made it very easy for her to seduce boys, and in some cases girls(insert perverted giggle), into doing what she wanted. She wouldn't call herself manipulative in that sense, but she knew how to get people to do things she wanted, all with a simple look.

Kyrie was known as the current 'Queen of Obelisk', while this new girl Alexis something or whatever was called the 'Ice Princess'. She honestly couldn't understand how fast these stupid titles flew around, but hey, at least she could say that she was the queen.

But even a simple title like that could help a lot in Obelisk Blue, where you played a much different game then the Duel Monsters card game that they all came to play.

In Obelisk Blue, you played the Obelisk Game, the game of money, corruption, deceit and bribery. Everything that was found in modern day politics.

* * *

Each passing duel came a new sense of adrenaline gone to waste, as Jaden watched duel after duel after duel, and after each one, his adrenaline would spike up, and then drop.

It was NOT a pleasant experience.

He had watched Bastion's duel, and he could say he was impressed at the end, although he did sacrifice his own monster to win, and did lose some life points.

He had watched this one blue haired kids duel, and could easily see the kids hand from where he was sitting. The kid had his proctor in a couple of corners, but he was so hesitant to make that final blow.

Although he did win in the end, the duel could have ended ten to twenty turns ago, and maybe the kid would be in Ra yellow. No, the blue haired kid would be a Slifer, it was obvious, and would stay there until he realized that he had potential.

"Number 165, please go to duel area 5."

Jaden jumped up "Finally!", and rushed to the field, by jumping over the stands and onto the Duel Platform, to get his Duel on. After all, his adrenaline just sky rocketed.

* * *

To put it simply, Dr. Crowler was not a happy man- er, wo, er- no wait I had it right the first time!- right now. To say that one of the proctors had to go to the bathroom, and all the others were currently dueling, left him with this so called '165'.

**(A.N. I honestly thought Crowler was an ugly woman at first.)**

The best this kid would be, at best, would be a Ra Yellow, and he didn't have time to deal with Yellows now. He had Kyrie Wheeler, the niece of Seto Kaiba and daughter of the world class dueler Joey Wheeler, Zane Truesdale, the current Kaiser of Obelisk Blue and number one student at duel academy, Chazz Princeton, the top male student at dueling prep school and youngest brother of the Princeton boys, Alexis Rhodes, heir to the Rhodes family, with the disappearance of her brother and death of her parents, and the top student overall in dueling prep school. Yes, he certainly had his hands full at the moment.

But now he had to duel some new recruit, and he was far from happy. What could this boy possible award him in the end; after all, he looked to help students whose success would help him in the end. He could care less about all the other slackers.

As he watched duelist number 165 take his stance across from him, he got this strange feeling around him.

It certainly wasn't the clothes; he just looked like some common teenager.

It wasn't the expression on his face, all excited and determined. God he just hated that in slackers.

No, it was a certain aura he projected almost screaming uncontrollable power, unquestionable authority, and charisma only found in Atticus Rhodes.

Crowler just scoffed at what he was thinking, no this boy was just some boy, nothing special.

"Hey there, are you the school's mascot? Where's the proctor?" Jaden said to Crowler, which got quite a few people to snicker in the crowd.

Crowler growled slightly "I am your proctor foolish boy. I am Dr. Crowler head of…" but was interrupted by the same foolish boy.

"Oh so you're the clown that everyone talks about." Jaden said smiling "They never mentioned you had a cool duel disk."

Again laughter was met at his words, and Crowler made a mental note in his mind, this boy would pay.

* * *

In the stands, one spiky black-haired boy watched as Dr. Crowler got humiliated. This boy was Chazz Princeton, in all of his self-righteous arrogance. Although his friends kept on making sly comments about the boy and Crowler, he prided himself on knowing who to friend and who not to make friends with. After all, he had these two baboons as friends, making it much easier for him to establish his authority.

And while looking at the boy, number 165, he could tell, this was not someone you wanted to cross.

* * *

Alexis Rhodes stared at the dueling platforms in complete indifference, a cold expression so visible on her face, in nearly made everyone freeze just by looking at it.

Much like Kyrie Wheeler, Alexis was the embodiment of female beauty, soft long blonde hair, cold hazel eyes, and a very curvy body. However most of these beautiful features came with the distinct features of an 'Ice Princess', her blond hair acting like veil over her cold hazel eyes, and her current posture instructed that she should be left alone.

The early death of her parents at 13, and the disappearance of her eldest brother at age 14, had turned the once slightly cold snow angel into the current blizzard that was there.

She just couldn't bring herself to care about any of the duels right now, her once love, her calling in life, just became a dull card game now. The only reason she even thought of applying was to see if she could find her brother, and, deep down, she knew her brother, if he was gone permanently, would never forgive her if she didn't go. And she also knew she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't.

* * *

Jaden was excited, Dr. Crowler was his proctor, and this was going to be sweet. Sure he knew the guy to be an ass at times, by the things his father would mutter under his breath about him, but he knew that he had skills.

"Aright then teach," Jaden beamed, "my name is Jaden, so let's not waste time shall we and get this duel on the go!"

Crowler grinned slightly, at least the boy was prepared to lose and knew not to waste his time "Alright boy, you shall start since you are the challenger."

* * *

Each one of them drew cards from the respective decks.

"Aright I'll start this off with a little buddy of mine. Say hello to Luster Dragon in attack mode (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700- Wind- Dragon-Lv. 4), and then I set two cards on the field to end my turn."

Crowler nodded "I must say I'm slightly impressed, I expected you to try to attack on your turn, but sadly, I was mistaken."

"Well don't you read the rule book, the first person can't…"

"I know that I was just… never mind." Crowler grumbled, obviously this boy was smart, but blunt. "Okay" Crowler said "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300- Earth- Machine- Lv. 4, If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.) And set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Okay, so I draw, and summon Lord Of Dragons (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100- Dark- Spellcaster- Lv. 4, Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or Monster effects that target them.)" Jaden said "Now Luster Dragon attack Ancient Gear Soldier!"

"I activate the trap Gear Defense (Trap- As long there is one ancient gear monster in face up position on your side of the field, negate your opponents attack and end his battle phase. You may draw two cards)!" Crowler said, drawing two cards.

"Ah well." Jaden said "So I end my turn."

Crowler drew another card "First I play Change Of Heart (Spell- Take control of one target monster for one turn) and take your Luster Dragon. Then I sacrifice it along with my Ancient Gear Soldier, to bring out my rarest card, Ancient Gear Golem (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000- Machine- Earth- Lv. 8, This card cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.)

"Oh cool monster teach." Jaden said, which got an irritated look from Crowler. His monster wasn't cool, it was vicious! "But I'm sorry to see it go bye, bye, because I activate my face down, Dragon Resolve (Trap- If your opponent summons a Monster with equal to or more stars then 6, you may look through your deck and put one Dragon Monster from your Deck to your Hand. Your opponent must skip his battle phase for this turn.)

"Alright so you got lucky." Crowler scoffed, as Jaden took a card from his deck and put it into his hand.

"Nah, I'm just good." Jaden said.

"Well you got one more turn boy," Crowler sneered, "before I destroy you!"

Jaden nodded, this teacher wasn't all that nice, and he noticed that most of the people in the stands were watching him. He could even see his Cousin Kyrie watching with some interest, but of course she didn't look worried or anxious. She knew that Jaden would win. After all if he didn't, then it was like saying that Crowler could beat everyone except Zane Truesdale.

"Sorry teacher, but it ends now, because I activate Dragon Fusion (Spell- Send Fusion Material Dragon Monsters that are listed on a Dragon Fusion Monster Card from your Hand or your side of the Field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. That same monster is allowed two attacks for the turn that it is summoned.)" Jaden said "And I fuse three Red Eyes Black Dragons to form a personal favorite of mine, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4200/DEF: 3600- Dark- Dragon- Lv. 9- This card is unaffected by an opponent's Spell, Trap and Monster Effects.)

Dead silence was met at the sight of the dragon; no one dared speak when that same dragon destroyed Ancient Gear Golem, and then drop Crowler's life points to zero. People began to whisper about who this kid was, and there question was quickly answered.

"Winner of match 165, Jaden Kaiba!"

**(A.N. This is where Arashi Hanshu ended his but I decided not to do that since everyone who's read the story has already seen this cliffhanger! So, you're welcome!)**

Silence filled the arena. Everyone's breath was hitched in their throats. Even the ever stoic Zane and Alexis didn't dare move a muscle.

Finally the silence was broken by the voice of Kyrie "Hah, nice job in your duel little cousin."

That seemed to break everyone out of their stupors as they started muttering amongst themselves. They didn't believe that the boy was related to Seto Kaiba, since they never heard about him, but seeing as how Kyrie Wheeler, the NIECE of Seto Kaiba just confirmed it, they had to believe it.

As Crowler turned to Jaden with a pale(r) face he asked almost fearfully, "Ar-Are you really her c-cousin?"

Jaden just scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I am, so what dorm am I in teach?"

Before Crowler had a chance to reply Kyrie decided to answer, "Well that should be easy to answer; Obelisk Blue. I mean you ARE the best duelist here and I know you passed the written portion. I mean, why wouldn't you, you did write the damn thing this year."

That shocked people even more, mostly Bastion and Alexis though, the guy actually WROTE the written test! Bastion then realized that's why this year's seemed off, and why Jaden seemed to get a sparkle in his eye when he mentioned it.

Then it hit Crowler like a ton of bricks.

He insulted the owner of Duel Academy's son by implying he's stupid! Oh god what is he going to do?

'_Wait, I could just be nice to him and he report me to his dad, and he could be my ticket to fame! I mean, Zane's skilled and all but with the son of Seto Kaiba and Heir to Kaibacorp I might be able to become Chancellor of the school!' _Crowler thought gleefully believing Jaden to be like Chazz Princeton. Will do whatever you want as long as you inflate their ego.

Poor delusional gender-confused Crowler.

**What do you guys think of my extended part for this chapter?**

**MCLE: I think it could have been better RS-otouto **

**RS: NOOOO! YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT NEE-SAMA!**

**MCLE: Gomen, but I do!**

**RS: *Sulking in a corner***

**MCLE: *sigh* Anyway hope you guys review, I need to come down otouto. Ja Ne! **


	3. Meetings

**Rikudou Shinigami- This world is made of… LOVE AND PEACE!**

**Haha, Vash is funny. Truth be told I've always wanted to make a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fic, or at least a crossover for it. I actually have plans for a GX and Zexal crossover where instead of Jaden uses Elemental Heroes, he uses a Photon Deck, and for those who don't know what that is, Google it.**

**Okay so here's a heads up, this chapter will be kind of short since this is mostly going to be a filler chapter that shows Jaden meeting Alexis and getting to know a bit about her.**

**Anyway here's the newest chapter for Rise Of The Kaiser: Jaden Kaiba! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Legend Key:**

"**Get Your Game On!"-Normal Speaking**

'_**Get Your Game On!'-Inner Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.**

* * *

The next day after the entrance exam, people were loading up on the boat to Duel Academy, one of which was Jaden Kaiba, who looks a bit different now that he changed in to the school uniform.

**(A.N. I'm not sure when exactly they leave so just roll with it because I'm pretty sure they wouldn't bring luggage with them to the entrance exam so I'm making it the next day.)**

Jaden is now wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform that seems to defy gravity by branching out at his hip(Like his fourth season jacket only Obelisk instead of Slifer). He leaves it unbuttoned so people can see him wearing a black t-shirt underneath. He also wears white jeans with a black belt with a Red Eyes Black Dragon head as the belt buckle along with his Red Eyes Amulet around his neck. He also changed his shoes to blue skateboard shoes since wearing his red ones wouldn't look right with his blue blazer.

On his back is a backpack that holds his duel disk along with a few other things such as a scrapbook with pictures of his family. There are pictures of him with his mom, dad, his uncles Mokuba and Joey, his cousin Kyrie, along with Yugi and Tea. There's even one with Pegasus in it from when he was 11 and his father had a meeting with Pegasus or as his father calls him, the 'Silver Haired Bastard' when he thinks no one hears him. Attached to his right hip is his deck box which is generally black in color with red trim.

As Jaden was walking to the line for Obelisk Blues he noticed people looking at him with a collection of awe, fear, and in few cases, jealousy he couldn't help but sigh. He knew people would be like this but didn't think it would be THIS soon.

'_Is this how Yugi felt when he became King of Games?' _Jaden thought as he dropped off his luggage with the other student's luggage. As he stood with the other Obelisk Blues he heard a few girls talking about him which piqued his interest.

"Oh my god Jazz look at him, he's so hot!" A girl with maroon hair that reached her shoulders wearing the typical Obelisk girl's uniform said as her and her friend were looking at him with blushes on her cheeks.

"I know Min, I mean you would have to be blind NOT to see how totally sexy he looks!" the other girl, Jazz if he remembered what her friend called her, replied.

**(A.N. This reminds me a bit of the girls at my High school.)**

As they kept talking about him like he wasn't only a few yards from them he decided to surprise them a little.

"You know if you want to talk about me, you could've just walked up to me, you know." He ended with a small chuckle as the two girls 'Eeped!' and tried to hide behind each other but they were failing since both kept moving to try and hide behind the other.

Jaden watched in amusement as this was going on and turned back ahead of him as students started loading up on the ship. The way people get on the boat is rather simple, Obelisk first, Ra go second, and Slifers last.

* * *

Alexis Rhodes wasn't having the best of days. First she misplaced her boarding pass for Duel Academy so she spent 10 minutes searching for it which took a bit of time off her schedule. Then when she got to the docks to get on the boat for Duel Academy a few guys kept hitting on her which was annoying.

And finally when she went to go to the bathroom she almost missed the boat, it didn't help that she was being led by a crew member to the only empty seat which happened to be next to a figure that looked distinctively male, though she couldn't see his face since he seemed to be looking through his backpack for something.

**(A.N. I got the whole 'Looking In a Backpack' thing from another one of Arashi Hanshu's stories "The Chosen Apprentice", good story.)**

'_Great, he's probably going to be one of those fanboys and won't stop pestering me for a damn date.' _The beautiful blonde thought in slight disgust. She was used to having fanboys-and in some cases fangirls-because of her looks and found it annoying that no matter how many times she told them 'no' they just couldn't take a hint.

When she sat down she alerted the person next to her which made his back straighten up a bit. She heard him say in what sounded like relief as he appeared to get a hold of something.

"Um, excuse me miss, but can you hold this for a second?" he asked as he pulled out a sketchbook of some kind. A bit shocked that he knew she was female without even looking she just took it and placed it in her lap.

Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she opened up the sketch book and was a bit shocked seeing different designs for what appeared to be due monster cards.

There was one design of what looked to be a human-shark hybrid with no mouth and blue eyes and one the corner of the page was writing that said "Elemental Hero Neos", one of what looked like Cyber Dragon that had a horn with red orbs and spikes on its body called "Cyber Valley"(1), another of what appeared to be a grey dragon with shocking yellow eyes that was unmarked for some reason, and many other different types of cards. It was one drawing however that made her pause.

It was a drawing of-what looked to be-a female with and three different eyes, an orange right eye, a teal left eye, and an eye on her forehead that had a yellow sclera and red iris, along with purple and black skin and two wings. In the drawing she had her arms wrapped around a boy from behind in an almost loving embrace. The corner read "Yubel's Gift" which led her to believe it was either a Trap or Spell card.

She was so caught up in looking through the sketch book that she didn't notice the person next to her watching with amusement shining through his chocolate brown eyes. A sudden "Like anything you see?" almost jolted her from her seat and almost made her yell in surprise if it wasn't for her willpower.

As she turned to glare at the person that scared her-though she'd never admit it-she froze.

Looking at her with a kind smile and chocolate brown eyes was the person that defeated Professor Crowler at the entrance exam. _'Jaden Kaiba, son of Seto Kaiba and cousin of Kyrie Wheeler.' _She thought while trying her best to look calm.

"Well I simply got curious, that's all." She said in a cold voice. While he didn't outwardly show it, Jaden was slightly amused by her cold voice. While it would affect most people, Jaden lives with Seto Kaiba, he's used to hearing his dad's cold sound even colder than hers when he's in meetings that he sometimes watches(peaks) in on.

"Well anyways I'm-" Jaden got cut off when she finished for him.

"Jaden Kaiba, son of Seto Kaiba and only person to get perfect scores on both portions of the Duel Academy entrance exam."

Jaden blinked and scratched the back of his head, "Did everyone see me duel against Crowler?"

"Yes." Was her cold reply.

"By the way, what's your name?" Jaden asked.

Alexis sighed, here comes the part where he tries to ask her out. "I'm Ale-"

Now she was cut off by a rather familiar voice to Jaden, "Hey there little cousin."

They both turned to see Kyrie Wheeler standing in the aisle next to them with her arms crossed under her large bosom. Jaden gave his older cousin a wide grin and got up to hug her which she returned making a few guys send death glares at Jaden before they remembered that they were cousins. "Kyrie! How've you been?" Jaden exclaimed happily.

"I've been good, I mean I am number one for Obelisk Girls." She said with a flip of her hair making Jaden Chuckle when he saw some guys blush.

"In dueling or looks?" Jaden asked playfully knowing most guys would give an arm and leg for just a chance to see his cousin in the shower.

**(A.N. Don't judge me!)**

"Why both of course, if Dad knew though he'd probably pull me out of school. He always was over protective." Kyrie said with a shake of her head. She then turned to the person her cousin was sitting next to. "Ah I see you've met Alexis here."

"Yeah, you could say that," he said sheepishly, then a look of realization came to his face, "Oh, Kyrie!" once he was sure she had her full attention on him, he continued, "I got a few new cards for you." He said as he handed her a small package.

'_That must be what he was looking for earlier.' _Alexis thought to herself opting to stay silent for now while the two cousins talked.

As Kyrie started looking through the cards she had to admit she was impressed, then when she reached the last card her eyes widened in surprise. She looked at her cousin for an explanation and saw him chuckle, "Well since dad uses Blue-Eyes, and I use Red-Eyes I thought it would be good to keep Eyed Dragons in the family by having dad make a new card for you. So congratulations Kyrie, you're the first and only owner of Yellow-Eyes Silver Dragon(2)!"

The people around them were a bit shocked, ANOTHER Eyed-Dragon exists now? Wasn't Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes enough?

Kyrie continued to stare at the card until she pulled her cousin into a giant hug to show him her appreciation. Unfortunately, this action caused Alexis to feel a pang in her heart since it reminded her of when her brother Atticus would embrace her at parties that their parents would take them to when they were younger. Her cold expression faltered for a bit but it wasn't long enough for anyone to notice.

* * *

Four hours later Jaden decided that instead of sitting on an uncomfortable chair he would simply go to the part of the boat that no one except for a few people could go to. The Kaiba Family Wing.

It's basically what it implies. An entire wing-about 2 floors-that is just for Seto Kaiba's family and friends. Of course being the son of Seto Kaiba meant he could go there without worrying about people really caring. It was one of the few things he wouldn't mind using his family name for.

With his mind made up he grabbed his backpack and stood up, drawing the attention of the blonde sitting next to him. "Where are you going?" she demanded once she saw his backpack.

"To my room." He stated simply as if it was obvious, which to him, it was.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, this kid may be a Kaiba but there are just some things that confuse her about him. The she realized something. She didn't want to be stuck in an uncomfortable seat either "Okay then I'll let you go," when he started to move she put her legs up to block his path, "that is, IF you take me with you and answer my questions." Jaden knew the tone in her voice left no room for argument, so he settled for sighing in defeat and nodding. Smirking in satisfaction, she gathered her stuff and followed him to the door that would lead them to the deck drawing quite a few stares from people.

Two of these people were none other than a pair of girls that saw their friend following a totally hot boy and squealed in delight.

* * *

As they got inside of his room Alexis decided to take her time to look at the interior of it. It was simple yet had a very comfy feel to it that made her relax her muscles. "Wow, I didn't think it would look like this." She heard the voice of Jaden next to her.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?" her response was a chuckle.

"Well last time I was on this boat it was kind of messy from some of my work and I honestly didn't expect it to be clean." He said scratching the back of his head.

Alexis shook her head and decided now would be the best time to ask her questions. "Okay so what's with you?" she asked, then decided to elaborate seeing his confused look. "I mean, most rich kids that come from a famous family are usually spoiled brats that think they can do whatever they want, but the only time I've seen you use your family name to do anything was for this room."

Jaden sighed and let a small smile that made Alexis' heart flutter come to his face. "Well my dad made sure I didn't turn out like that by making sure paparazzi and the media never knew about me. While most kids would feel bad about their parent's not wanting people to know that they exist, I'm glad since I didn't turn out like those other rich kids."

After he said that, Alexis couldn't help but look at him in a new light. This guy really intrigues her. They spent the remainder of the time they were on the boat talking to each other about how their lives were growing up, though before Alexis could really say anything about her life, they found that they were both really tired and fell asleep without noticing they were sharing a bed.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know it looks a little rushed but that's because I've been kinda busy these past few days. Anyways, there might be flashbacks from when they were talking, later on in the story.**

**Uhg, I just found out that school's going to start August 22 now. Damn it, there goes my time for stories. Though I wonder what being a Sophomore will be like.**

**Anyways, read and review.**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Oh

**Short chapter, sorry. It was going to be longer but I decided to torture you guys. I read some of your reviews about giving him Red Eyes fusions and I agree that it would be awesome, so I'll do it.**

* * *

Alexis woke up feeling very refreshed and felt something very warm. She yawned and snuggled into the warmth and listened to the rhythmic sound of a heartbeat. Wait, heartbeat?

Her eyelids flew open and she realized her position. She was lying next to a sleeping Jaden Kaiba, who had his arms wrapped around her body, while she was snuggled into his chest with her hands on his lean muscles.

As quick as lightning, she shot out of the bed and backed up against the wall while her face turned redder than Slifer the Sky Dragon. Her hasty retreat caused Jaden to stir and wake up before he saw that she was against the wall.

"What's wrong Lex, you look like you have a fever?" Jaden asked causing Alexis to sweatdrop, even with her current embarrassment, though she noticed that there was an underlying tone of amusement in his voice.

Before Alexis had the chance to answer, they heard the loudspeaker turn on.

"_Attention students, we will be arriving at Duel Academy in 10 minutes, please gather your belongings and wait in your seats."_

"_Thank Ra, saved by the bell."_ she turned to Jaden. "After we get off follow me, I need to talk to you about something." He nodded and followed Alexis out of the room.

Ten minutes later, after all the students departed from the boat, Alexis and Jaden stepped off the boat and noticed that there were a few boys standing at the docks waiting for something. Jaden noticed that Alexis had frozen in her tracks and was slowly backing away from him.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the problem was… fanboys.

Jaden gave Alexis a sympathetic look since he knew what it was like to have people fawning over him. He decided to help her out and grabbed her hand before walking down the ramp towards the docks.

He noticed that Alexis, and the boys, were looking at him with disbelief. He just took it in stride and announced, a little too loudly, "Come on Lex, if we want to get this over with and spend more time together, we need to get there early! I can't bear the thought of not being able to be alone with my beautiful girlfriend!" He gave her a wink.

Seeing what he was doing, Alexis just sighed dreamily before grabbing onto Jaden's arm, "Well of course Jay, if we don't hurry up, we'll miss the party, and all the girls will think you're single!"

The fanboys just watched open-mouthed as Alexis and Jaden walked away from the docks and to the island.

When they were out of sight, both Jaden and Alexis burst out laughing.

"Oh my Ra, did you, haha, did you see their faces?" Alexis asked as she leaned against Jaden to keep herself from falling.

"Yeah, it was priceless!" Jaden replied.

After they calmed down, Alexis looked oddly at Jaden.

"So why did you do that?" She asked as it wasn't everyday someone helped her to get away from fanboys.

Jaden smiled at her, something that made her heart skip a beat. "Well, I know what it's like to have people obsess over you, it's horrible, so I decided to help you out." He got a grateful look from her, and he smiled, "If you ever need any help with a problem, no matter how big or small, I'll help you." The heir to Kaiba Corp stated.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" Alexis asked him.

Jaden shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's like this sixth sense I have that lets me know whether I can trust people or not."

"And what does it say about me?" Alexis asked, tilting her head.

"That I can trust you of course!" He exclaimed, making her blush, "You also remind me of someone who I met a few years ago."

Alexis gave him a look. "Really? Who?"

"This guy I met at one of my family's parties, Atticus." Jaden said, but saw that Alexis froze. "What's wrong? Do you know him?"

Alexis nodded solemnly, "Y-Yes… He's my brother."

* * *

**Enjoy this cliffhanger!**


End file.
